


Guild Wars 2: Destiny

by PirateWarriorQueen



Series: Guild Wars 2: Age Of Heroes [1]
Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anger, Ash Legion, Asura - Freeform, Black Citadel, Blood Legion, Character Development, Childhood Friends, Death, Divinity's Reach, Elder Dragons, Family History, Flame Legion, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Heroes, Hoelbrak, Humans, Hylek, Iron Legion, Justice, Lore - Freeform, Ministry, Ministry Guards, Norns - Freeform, Orgre's, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Rata Sum, Reunions, Revenge, Seraph Guards, Shining Blade, Skritt, Spirits of the Wild, Spoilers, Swearing, Sylvari, The Council - Freeform, The Durmand Priory, The Grove, The Inquest, The Nightmare Court, The Order of Whispers, The Separatists, The Vigil, The White Mantle, The sons of Svanir, Tribune, War, Wardens, charr - Freeform, grawl, nobles - Freeform, quaggans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateWarriorQueen/pseuds/PirateWarriorQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there such I thing as fate, maybe" Aurora said as she looked around at the devastation, "But we're the ones who forge our destiny, our legends and only though hardship do we change and grow". Aurora turned to the Sylvari and smiled.</p>
<p>The only life Aurora has ever known has always been behind the walls of Divinity's Reach, treated as the outcast because of her mixed heritage, she has suffered the worst of what the city can throw at her and come out on top, but after one act of heroism to save the lives of Sheamoor it begins a chain of events which will bring her to the front lines of the coming war against the Elder Dragons, reveal an ancient family legacy and a dark secret that may alter everything Aurora has known about herself and the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Guild Wars 2 story I've made for fanfiction, I've enjoyed playing Guild Wars for years and found the story of the game very interesting since I brought the game years ago. I might change the story around since I've played a lot of story lines and found that some can actually work together to make a different story line which might be a bit longer than the original. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story, leave comments or kudo's, your choice.

“Emma hurry we don’t have much time” a man said as he handed a small bag to his friend. “I know I just…” Emma said as she held a small bundle in her arms with tears in her eyes as she held it.

“It’s the only way Emma, they believe were the only one here, when they find out they won’t stop till she dead” the man said as he looked down at the bundle. In the woman’s arms was a small baby girl with dark brunette hair, she been quiet for most of the night as her father and mother prepared to make a difficult sacrifice for their child life.

“Aaron, I have to go are you sure this is what you want” said the man as he opened the door. “Yes” Aaron said as he kissed his daughter for the last time, Emma passed her daughter into her father arms and took a small necklace off and placed it around the blanket she wrapped her child in. “Remember this little one, me and your father will always love you” Emma said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead for the last time and watched as her husband and child left the house.

As both men reached the top of the hill Aaron held his daughter as his friend mounted his horse, once he was secure he passed his daughter to his friend and then passed him a long bundle with an insignia on it. “Aaron you don’t have to do this, we can help you all escape” The man said as he took the bundle.

“And where would we hide, they’ve hunted me and my family for centuries, no both me and Emma knew one day we wouldn’t be able to run and hide forever and even if we disappeared again it no life for our daughter” Aaron said as he looked once more at his daughter and felt the regret knowing she would grow up never knowing who they were.

The man looked at his friend with a solemn face seeing that he was determine to face his family’s enemy one last time, “What do you want me to tell them” he asked “Tell them I served my nation and took as many as I could, and that they must keep their promise to my family when the time comes” Aaron said strongly.

As Aaron turned to return to his home the man looked down at the sleeping child and knew she would grow up having a hard life but would have people who would watch over her, “What’s her name?” the man asked as Aaron stopped half way down the hill.

Aaron looked back and smiled “Her name is Aurora, Aurora Flameseeker” Aaron said as he turned back towards his house with tears running down his face. The strange man rode through the night till the sun rose over Divinity's Reach, the man was covered by a large cloak as he entered the slums of the city, as he knocked on the door of a small house a woman came but didn’t see anyone at the door but then heard the small whimpers of a baby at her feet, she put her hand over her mouth as she saw the child and picked her up.

The man watched as the woman picked up the baby and saw her hold the child trying to calm her down, as the woman took the child in he looked up at the morning sky and breathed in the air “Aaron, Emma may you find peace knowing your daughter is safe and out of view of our enemies” he said quietly as he walked out of the slums and towards the castle removing his cloak revealing his shining armor and holding onto the bundle Aaron had giving him to keep till the promised day.


	2. The Beginning

“Get back here you thieves” a shop owner yelled as three youngsters ran down the street fall of people. “Great he saw us” Quinn yelled as he held onto the necklace he had pick off the stand. “Well it your fault, you shouldn’t have gone for the less obvious item to be missed” Alice yelled as she ran first down the street.

“I’m not even supposed to be involved with this you know” the third person said sounding annoyed as they ran into a small alleyway. “Ya but you do miss the thrill don’t you” Quinn said while smiling as they came out the alleyway and into a small enclave in the slums. As the guards disappeared down the street all three sighed and came out of their hiding place. “That was fun” Quinn said as he stood up.

The third person hit him in the head landing him in the mud, Alice laughed as Quinn looked up “What was that for?” He said as he wiped the mud from his eyes. “That for getting me in your mess again, I told you I was out of this business and I thought you were too, both of you” She shouted as she crossed her arms.

“I will be once I’ve paid my debt too Pete” Quinn said as he stood up rubbing his head. “You know Pete won’t let me go, besides with him I can get all the information I need on those slimy minsters that come to gambling houses” Alice said as she tossed the bag of loot over her shoulder.

“Ahh” the girl scowled at her friends but she knew what they said was true, “Ok fine but you both better stay alive the next time I see you” the girl said as she walked away.

“We will Aurora, we promised didn’t we” Quinn said as he waved his friend goodbye. Aurora walked out into the main road of the city and walked around for a while till she reach the local inn, she sat in her usually place in the inn and sat thinking.

“What’ll it be kid” the bar keeper asked “The usual” Aurora said as Andrew went to pour her drink, Aurora leaned her head into her hand as watched the clouds rolled by, she knew it was her birthday and tonight she would be turning twenty but her birthday also reminded her of her only regret, she never enjoyed her birthday for it always brought trouble as Madam Helena use to say and many of the other kids would always mock her every chance they got.

Though Quinn and Alice would cheer her up by going out and causing pranks on the unsuspecting people (mostly Nobles), it was always Rica that made the end of the day bearable.

Rica would scold Quinn, Alice and the other children for causing trouble in the city, but she held a particular scold for Aurora, ever since Aurora could throw a punch she would always get into trouble, the local thugs, bandits and anyone she would pick a fight with, every time she came home bleeding and covered in dust and bruises Rica would give her signature scolding face and then she would sigh and take    Aurora to the back and dress her wounds and clean her up.

The others would snide her for coming home looking like a beggar and she would take their remarks and go to her room, Rica would bring her some food to eat but half the time Aurora would hide it and then when she was out she would toss it into the street for the vagrants and beggars to fight for it.

Rica was always concerned for her and would always try to make Aurora feel like she could do much more but she would always give a bitter chuckle at the idea that she could be anything more then what the people of the slums thought she was.

But every year on her birthday Rica would bring back a small cake from the local bakers and would wait till all the others were asleep and then she, Quinn and Alice would share the cake between each other.

It was a tradition they did every year on her birthday till Aurora had grown cold and distance, on Aurora twelfth birthday Pete who was the local thug leader at the time had dragged Aurora to the back alleys and beaten her up, he berated her every time his boys struck her, it was then that he told her that she was abandoned as a baby and that a note had been left explaining about her particular circumstance.

 Aurora had always wondered why she had tanned skin that was border lined between Kyrtan and Ascalonian, but Pete drove it home when he told her she was a mixed breed, mix breeds could be identified by three distinct characteristics, the skin, eyes and hair. Mix breeds were rare since the genes would only appear in old family bloodlines, but they were also persecuted because of the way they looked, Krytans feared them because they thought they brought bad luck, the Ascalonian’s thought they were the offspring of traitors and bastards.    

Aurora didn’t believe him at first but Pete laughed and told her that he wasn’t the only one who knew, so after he left her bleeding on the floor Aurora waited till she could stand again and made her way home slowly.

When she made it home Rica gasped and held Aurora and began asking her what had happened but Aurora remained silent, even when Rica had patched her up and asked her again all Aurora could say was “You’re a liar”. After that Aurora grew cold and distance to everyone. She became the slums local monster because if anyone laid a hand on her friends or stumbled into her territory they would find themselves with broken bones and vicious scars, when she turned thirteen she had entered the underground fighting ring and had gained a reputation for being ruthless.

Alice had gained a reputation for causing riots and speaking out against the governments and had already landed in jail a few times for disturbing the peace.

Quinn had always been an idiot when it came to money so he always owed people when he asks for it, but he was a good pickpocket when he wasn’t trying to attract the high noble girls in the area.

Rica had managed to get job helping at the local temple by handing out food to the beggars on the streets and help with the healing, she worried for Aurora still even as she got into more trouble. As for Pete he had gained notoriety as the worst thug in the whole of the slums since 5 years ago. Aurora, Quinn and Alice had ended up in his service since Madam Helena had taken some money and had accumulated a large debt, to pay it off she allowed Pete to take anyone he wanted so he took all three of them. Rica didn’t like it and Pete would take every chance he could to mock her in front of Aurora.

Quinn and Aurora had the harder jobs from breaking into rival bases and taking gold and plans, to beating up clients that didn’t pay, though most of those who encountered Aurora usually paid up rather than being beat to a pulp.

Alice gathered blackmail on people so Pete could extort more money and many other things, but no matter how much they brought back Pete would always find a way to belittle Aurora, when it came to her fighting in the underground she’d been told to throw the fights and she would ignore Pete’s orders and beat up all her opponents and every time Pete would take all the winning she had and beat her till she couldn’t stand.

Each time this happened Quinn would help her back and then help her to stitch up her cuts, Rica would find her lying asleep on the table surrounded by her blood, sometimes Aurora would find her in her bed the next morning with Rica asleep next to her. It was after Pete had beaten her up for the 15th time that Aurora realized that she had been hard on Rica and wanted to make it up to her. Her birthday wasn’t long off so Aurora decided to use that day to make it up to Rica.

On the day of her birthday she bought a cake from one of the fancier bakeries in the city, she hid it in the larder so no one could get it, she then asked Rica to meet her back home that evening, Rica looked confused but that was the point of a surprise.

After finding Quinn trying to chat up a bunch of girls in the local inn along with Alice, she managed to drag them out but that when it all changed. On their way home they notice several people gathering around their home. Alice asked the closes person what was going on and they said that the Seraph had been called in about a murder.

Aurora eyes widened and began to push through the crowd, Quinn followed behind as they finally made it through and found the guards bringing out the body of a man Aurora knew well as a local beggar that Rica was helping out. Aurora saw blood on his hands and realized what had happened, she pushed the guards out of her way and gasped as she saw what she knew had happened.

Rica was lying on the floor, covered in blood alongside her was the cake that Aurora had bought, it was splattered on the floor and had flexes of blood in it, Alice fell to her knees in shock when she saw Rica’s body and Quinn was shaking his head with tears running down his face. The guards pulled them back as more guards came to remove her from the house.

Aurora, Quinn and Alice listened to what had happened to Rica but in truth Aurora knew it wasn’t a random murder by a beggar, she knew well enough that the beggar had been in Pete’s pocket for years. And Pete’ had wanted revenge since Aurora refused to kill a Seraph guard on the last job she’d been on. With the guard still alive he could identify what had been stolen and who had been the culprit so Pete swore revenge on Aurora.

She knew that Pete chose Rica because even though she was angry at Rica she still protected her and Rica had always cared for Aurora, she also knew that no one would question that her death would have been a random act of murder from a confused and desperate man.

After the Seraph were done Madam Helena and the others returned and asked what had happened, Alice explained what had happened to Rica and most of the younger children began to cry, Madam just sat down in her chair trying to work through the shock. Most of the older children just eyed Aurora as if to accuse her of Rica’s death and she couldn’t blame them, but still Pete had gone too far.

She couldn’t touch Pete then but she always waited for the day she would make Pete pay for killing Rica, when the Funeral came around Aurora stayed away she knew that the others wouldn’t want her there so she watched from a far as they buried Rica. It been raining that day and as everyone made their way back home Aurora, Quinn and Alice stayed out so they could say goodbye together, each of them laid a flower on Rica’s grave and made their way back to the city.

Aurora always visited Rica’s grave each year to let Rica know what was going on, it hadn’t been long after Rica’s death that Aurora left Pete’s service after paying off her share of Madam Helena’s debt.

Too say Pete was angry at losing her would be an understatement, he was furious for Aurora brought a lot more money than Quinn or the others ever brought, she still fought in the underground rings to screw Pete over but with all the money she earned in each fight she was able to move out of her childhood home in the slums and found a place in the Salma District. Quinn came by a few time’s mostly to hide from Pete’s thugs when he screwed up a job.

She knew that Quinn still had a lot of the debt to pay off, she offered to help but Quinn refused because he knew that Pete would know the money he brought in would have been from her and would only add more debt on him so with each payment Quinn was close to being free of Pete.

Alice had paid her debt off two years ago but stuck around for a chance to learn anything on the ministers and nobles that had a particular habit of playing illegal gambling in the underground. After running into both of them Aurora smiled as she remembered to get some flowers to put on Rica’s grave, she didn’t care much for celebrating her birthday she preferred to forget it and use this day to remember her only regret that her coldness got Rica killed.

So after she was done here she would make her way to the cemetery to pay her respects, she also had a big fight tonight with some big time fighter from Lion Arch who wanted to face this rookie who was said to be a demon in the ring. There was a lot of money in this fight and if she won she’d gain some attention from the pit fighters from the free city which meant more money and fights.

“Ok one large Apple cider, on the house” Andrew said as he placed the mug in front of Aurora, “What? No Andrew I’ll pay for this one” she said as she reached for her purse.

“Forget it, I know what today is, so consider it your day off and enjoy yourself” Andrew said while smiling, Aurora was surprised that he had remembered what day it was since she never told him, it must have been Quinn trying to chat up Petra again. She made a mental reminder to punch Quinn for his big mouth.

Recently she had been doing a few odd jobs for Andrew since he wasn’t afraid of Aurora and knew she could keep the local trouble makers from making a mess of his inn, Andrew was grateful for the assistance and paid Aurora for her time. He worried when she came in with cuts and bruises and Petra would scold her when she didn’t get the scars probably looked at by a healer.

She appreciated that they worried for her, Quinn also worried but he always believed she would pull through and then he’d shout that Aurora was the best fighter in the world and could beat anyone. She never liked it when he was over enthusiast but that was how Quinn acted and she liked that about Quinn he could be himself even if he was trying to be someone else.

As Aurora drank her cider she noticed that dark cloud were coming in so she drank the last of her cider and began to make her way to the cemetery.

“Thanks for the cider old man, see you tomorrow” Aurora said as she neared the door, “Hopefully you won’t be covered in bruises this time” Andrew shouted as Aurora left while laughing. After buying some flowers Aurora made her way to Shaemoor cemetery, Shaemoor was a small town just outside of Divinity’s Reach and it was always beautiful when the sunset there but with the storm cloud making their way in Aurora knew she wouldn’t have long to stay before the rain came down.

Aurora didn’t mind the rain it always calmed her when it splashed against the windows or on her face, but to stay out during a storm, even Rica would rise from the grave itself to scold her for getting a cold or worse hypothermia.

After finding Rica’s grave she knelt down to clear away the dead flowers and weeds from her tombstone, she also cleared away the moss from the tombstone so it was clear for everyone to see whose grave it was.

She placed the flowers down and sat down so she could talk to Rica, she spoke about the latest fights she was in, that Quinn and Alice were stirring up trouble but she hoped they’d be free of Pete soon, she also spoke about what was happening, about the separatist still fighting against the Queens plan for peace with the Charr, how more undead were rising in the wake of Zhaitans power, and all the rest.

“If you were here you’d probably say that whatever comes will come and all we can do is either lie down and face the end or stand up and fight or something like that” Aurora chuckled as she remembered all the advice Rica would give to make the day brighter. As the first of the raindrops hit her face Aurora stood up and pull her hood up, “Well, I’ll see you soon Rica I hope you’re happy wherever you are” Aurora said as she made her way back towards the city.

As Aurora turned back towards the city she heard screaming and turned around to see large flames coming from the lower parts of Shaemoor. “Damn it, there back” Aurora said as she ran towards the danger. For a long time Shaemoor had been plagued by Centaur attacks, trying to capture the town and enslave the people. Everyone knew that if Shaemoor fell the city would be next so the Seraph were tasked with defending the town and the many settlements that were plagued with centaur incursions.

She passed many people as they tried to run from the rampaging creatures as they trampled them under their hooves and fired their weapons at them; Aurora grabbed the closes weapon on the ground and hit the beasts with it sending a few running away. The centaurs had always assaulted the people in Shaemoor when they grew in number and tried taking the garrison, but the Seraph had always stood firm against them and pushed them back, but something told her that tonight was different since the number of centaurs in the town were small in number.

As she stuck down the latest centaur that tried to capture her she came upon the town inn, she saw many wounded soldiers and people inside so she knew that they were gathering there for the latest info on the centaurs and where the local healer would be. Aurora helped many injured people to the inn and backed up the Seraph when more centaurs arrived to attack, after helping an injured Seraph inside Aurora heard one of the soldiers asking for help with defending the garrison.

“Sergeant! There are more centaurs on the other side of the town. Captain Thackeray’s calling for reinforcements at the garrison” a young Seraph asked but the Sergeant looked back in grimace “If he’s calling for help it must be serious, but I can’t spare anyone, I’ve already got a few left routing out the stragglers” the Sergeant said, the young Seraph looking worried.

“I’ll go” both Seraph turned to see Aurora standing before them, “No we can’t risk citizens fighting the centaurs” the Sergeant said looking stern, Aurora stood straight as she address the Seraph again.

“I’m willing to fight for this town, I have experience fighting guys bigger than me so let me help fight these horse face bastards” Aurora said strongly, the Sergeant gave Aurora a strong glare to see if she was being genuine about her conviction to fight.

Aurora held the glare to show she was determined to fight, the Sergeant sighed in defeat “Alright, Seraph give the girl a weapon and head back to the garrison, tell Thackeray this girls willing to fight and may Balthazar give you strength” the Sergeant said as the Seraph saluted, Aurora did the same as she turned to join the young Seraph outside the inn.

After handing her a sword, Aurora tested it balance and found it agreeable, she had wielded a sword before but hadn’t had a chance to use one in actual combat, after confirming the sword was to her liking both of them ran through the heavy rain towards the garrison, as the thunder and lightning clashed together from the sky she heard the shouting of soldiers struggling against the enemy.

As they reach the garrison Aurora could see that the front gate was being assaulted hard but what caught her eye were the soldiers struggling to keep it closed from the assaulting centaurs. “Hold the line we won’t let these beast through” a Seraph shouted as all the men pushed harder against the battering on the gate. “Captain Thackeray I was able to get some help from the town” the young seraph shouted as he saluted towards a man clad in full seraph armor.

Aurora stood firm as the man walked towards them, he was obviously checking to see what he had to work with before deciding if she could handle the situation, the Captain then turned to face the gate as the centaurs battering began to break down the gate “Thank you for volunteering to defend this place, now prepare for battle” he said. Aurora stood ready for action as the men holding the gate were blasted away from the damaged gate.

A large number of centaurs came clashing through garrison cutting down the distracted soldiers, many of the soldiers who were ready charged towards the oncoming forces and manged to cut some of them down.

Aurora fought and deflected many of the centaur’s attacks as they tried to cut her down, though she was a rookie at fighting with a weapon she held her own against them and managed to slice several heads off and even bashed a few centaurs back with three strikes. Soon enough the centaur’s numbers had dropped and they began to retreat.

After wiping away some of the blood on her face the Captain stood next to her and handed her a clean cloth to wipe of the grim and blood from her sword. “You’ve got some move on you kid” Captain Thackeray said as he wiped his sword, “Years of fighting will do that, and don’t call me kid” Aurora said as she held her sword ready for the next foe.

The centaurs redoubled their effort to take the garrison but once again they were defeated, soon they realize their number had dropped and retreated back across the bridge, “Don’t let them escape” a Seraph shouted as some of the solider charged after them.

Aurora ran close behind them but stopped when she noticed a centaur standing on a small mount casting spells, she didn’t know why but for a moment she could see the distortion of the air around the centaur as the earth began to swirl and lift into the air, without know what would happen she shouted at the soldiers to stop, a few behind her heard her but it was too late, the centaurs spell took effect and several soldiers were sent flying as two large earth looking hands appeared holding debris and dirt.

“What in the name of the six is that” a soldier said as they looked up at the massive hands, “That soldier is a threat” the Captain said as he charged for it, the few soldiers that didn’t get blown away charged at the large earthen structure.

As the large hands began to fire bits of wreckage and lighting at them Aurora dodged and slashed through the swirling winds and debris until she reach the structure, “Bring those hands down, without them the whole thing will crash” the Captain shouted. Aurora began slashing and cutting into the harden earth hoping that the Captain was right.

Several soldiers joined Aurora in bringing the hands down and soon enough they began to see that the hand were losing power as it began to lose it main hold on the earth. Several smaller earth creatures appeared to defend the larger elemental and had knocked away several soldiers, but in one final push with her sword Aurora was able to disturb the hands control and watched as the magic holding the wreckage began to slowdown and fall from it grasp.

The Seraph cheered in victory but it was premature, Aurora noticed a shimmer of air at the center of the hands and then it flickered back to life and began sucking in anything, she held fast as more wreckage and debris was pulled in.

Trees were uplifted, discarded weapons flew in and dead remains of soldiers and centaurs were also pulled in as well, then they began to whirl around slowly and then much faster until no one could tell what was flesh and metal. Aurora may not have studied magic but she knew well enough want was happening.

“Pull back that thing will explode” Captain Thackeray shouted as his men pulled back to avoid the clash of magic, rocks and other things before it was too late. Aurora began to turn back when she noticed an injured Seraph pinned to the ground from a fallen beam, she knew that this man might die if left behind but knew she could end up dead as well if she helped; “Hurry before the elemental come crashing down” she heard the Captain shout but Aurora made her choice and ran to the injured soldier.

The Captain shouted at her to retreat but Aurora kept running till she got a hold of the beam the man was under and told him to move quickly as she held it up, the made pulled his way out from under the beams path, Aurora dropped it and helped the man up quickly, “Come on soldier we aren’t done yet” she said as they ran for cover.

But as they passed the hands the Captain shouted for them to get out of there quickly, Aurora saw the last of the magic from the hands was began to shrink, she knew only one of them could make it out of it destructive path. Aurora could make it but the soldier could die without help.

So in that instance she grabbed the soldier by the arm and tossed him as hard as she could towards the others, before she felt the impact of the exploding magic she saw that the man had made it to the others but instantly felt herself being flung from where she was standing and soon enough something hit her on the back of her head as she landed in the wet grass.

Aurora consciousness was faded in and out as she tried to stay awake but she could feel where the damage had hit her and her whole body responded the same way.

She felt herself bleeding out on the wet grass, she felt the rain and mud slipping down her body along with her blood, for a moment she thought that this was it for her; she died saving the town from the centaurs, which was new to her, sacrificing herself for people she didn’t know. Still Rica would laugh at that, the cold hearted girl saving the town and the city from the menace of the centaurs.

Aurora felt herself smiling as she began to slip into the dark embrace of her consciousness, “Hey hang in there, I won’t let you die like this” a familiar voice shouted from far away but Aurora could barely remain aware as she final succumb to the darkness.

~0~

Though many died or were injured that night the survivors knew that they had been saved by a single girl who happened to be in the town when the centaurs came, though the Seraph had remained strong in the face of overwhelming odd many owed their thanks to the young girl who had chosen to fight them then just run back to the city like so many others.

When Captain Thackeray returned holding the girl in his arms the people feared that she had died save the life of a young soldier from the elemental, she had been severely injured from the wreckage that had been flung when it exploded, the priestess got to work healing most of the damage but was skeptical on whether the girl would make it, Captain Thackeray remained that night to confirm she would be alright as well as several Seraph who owned their lives thanks to her.

After several long hour passed the priestess confirmed the girl would recover but she would need time to rest as she was unconscious and didn’t know when she would wake up.

Captain Thackeray thanked the priestess and told her he would return to check up on her, the next day news about the girls heroic actions had spread like wild fire throughout the town and far beyond.

The city also heard news of this girl who had single –handily stopped the centaurs and brought down an elemental, other stories also spread but the only ones who knew the truth had been the Captain and the few Seraph who had witnessed the girl’s bravery.

The news about Shaemoor reached the slums and soon enough Quinn and Alice deducted who had saved the town since Aurora never turned up for her match, Pete had joked and mocked that Aurora had run away in the face of a real fighter but he grew angry when he realized who had saved Shaemoor.

Quinn managed to sneak away to see Aurora, every time he did he noticed that she had several people coming to see her, he was mostly surprised to see Captain Thackeray visiting Aurora.

When he got his chance to see her she was sound asleep, at one point he thought she wouldn’t wake up that the injury to her head had made her brain dead as they called it, but the priestess calmed his fears by telling him she would wake but that her mind needed time to heal.

Quinn visited Aurora as often as he could and would tell Alice of any progress in her healing, Alice had wanted to visit but Pete had her doing jobs for their latest escapade. Still the news she got from Quinn reassured her that she was fine.

Soon enough Aurora story had spread to all the towns and villages in Kryta, this story would change over the years but would always focus on the hero who had saved the town of Shaemoor, but this was only the beginning for Aurora what came next would change everything and Tyria would soon have a new champion to face the coming darkness and bring about a new age of Hero’s.


	3. Hero of Shaemoor

The darkness was so thick that Aurora didn’t know where she began or if she had even moved from the same spot, she’d been wandering the abyss for who knew how long but Aurora could tell she’d been there for a long time.

At first, she tried finding a way out but every time she turned it felt like she was being turned around by some unknown force, after what felt like hours of walking through endless darkness Aurora groaned in frustration.

“I have to get out of here…but where is here?” Aurora thought as she once again walked further into the darkness, as Aurora push the thought aside strange whispers appeared from the darkness. Aurora listened as the whispers echoed around her and she couldn’t help being scared and confused.

The whispers were the first new thing to appear since awakening in this place but something told her these voices only appeared after her thoughts sprung from her mind, “What’s going on, what are these voices?” she thought but this only intensified the whispers.

Aurora covered her ears but the whispers only became louder as if trying to gain her attention, “I want out of this place NOW!” she screamed aloud to the darkness and before she awoke from her nightmare she felt a strange presence within her mind and for second she thought it was looking straight at her which left her feeling terrified and curious as to who or what it could have been.

As she sprang straight up with a gasp, she took in her surrounding and tried to regain some sense of where she was, as the sweat from her brow slipped down to her chin she looked around the unfamiliar room and wondered how she had gotten there.

“Wha… Where am I” Aurora said getting more agitated by the second, soon enough a young priestess entered the room with what looked like Aurora clothes, all washed and pressed.

The priestess placed the clothes on a nearby stool and approached Aurora slowly, Aurora must have slightly moved back in the bed for the priestess held a hand up to show she was no threat. “It alright,” the priestess said as she bent down and extended her hand to Aurora's forehead, the priestess gave a warm smile as if to confirm that Aurora was well and she wasn’t doing anything un-towards her.

Aurora blushed in embarrassment, it been a while since she had seen a priestess of any of the Gods, Rica used to take all the younger children to the temple to pray to the Six but Aurora had stopped going.

It wasn’t that she no longer had faith, but she felt going to the God’s for guidance and boon's was a waste, the God’s hadn’t answered the people prays for years and she doubted they ever will. She still visited the temple but merely out of respect.

She came to her senses when the priestess wiped the sweat from her face with a cold towel; she placed the sweaty towel into a small bowl and then stood up and walked over to a cabinet across the room.

“I’m sorry for my rudeness, but where am I?” Aurora asked.

The priestess turned to face Aurora, “You’re in Shaemoor,” she said, Aurora looked around still confused like she knew there was something else “How long have I been unconscious ” she asked knowing the answers wasn’t going to be good “You’ve been unconscious for 3 days” the priestess answered as she walked back over to her.

As her eye’s widened in shock at the revelation that she’d been unconscious for that long; the priestess place a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

Aurora winched when the pain on the back of her head began to throb, she reached up to feel where the pain had come from and felt the bandage that covered the area of her head. “Take it easy, the blast from that elemental nearly killed you. We were worried you might not wake up” the priestess said as she pointed towards the bandages around Aurora's waist.

“How’d I get here, the last thing I remember was laying on the ground when that thing exploded,” Aurora asked as she touched her waist and felt where the damage had been done.

“Captain Thackeray brought you here personally,” the priestess said “He came by a couple of times to see if you were alright, you also had visitors from some of the locals and some seraph” the priestess explained while Aurora moved off the bed to reach her clothes.

“You also had a shady character come by every day to see you,” the priestess said as Aurora slipped her vest over her shirt, Aurora smiled as she turned around.

“That must have been my friend, Quinn you might want to check your medicine cabinets,” Aurora said as the priestess looked at her confused.

Once Aurora had tied up her boots she made her way downstairs to the main part of the house she noticed that several priest and healers were busy making remedies and potions. It looked like they were preparing for the next attack but then who knew when the centaurs would regroup to attack again.

She thanked the healers and priests for their time and them, in turn, wished her well, once outside she saw that many of the villagers were busy repairing the town and many farmers were busy with their crops and cattle.

“May as well go and see Quinn, hope he hasn’t got into any trouble,” Aurora thought, knowing Quinn he probably had.

As she made her way towards the city she was stopped by farmers, hands and many villagers who wanted to thank her for what she had done for their town, Aurora didn’t get this much attention from people even when fighting in the ring but she took their thanks and then moved on though she was confused by why people were calling her ‘The Hero of Shaemoor.’

Once she entered the city she made her way to the slums hoping to meet Quinn before Pete turned up, which was quite likely since Pete now controlled almost the entire slum except for a few rival gangs who had dug in deep and were now vying for control of several key spots in the slum which left Pete struggling to control such a large territory but he had influence with several minister and had blackmail on several nobles so he wasn’t going anywhere soon.

As Aurora turned the corner where Quinn would usually be hanging around, she saw him trying to chat up one of the local girls but she could tell it wasn’t going well.

The girls ignored Quinn and walked on, while Aurora slowly walked up behind Quinn preparing to jump him, Aurora took a deep breath and shouted: “What are you doing?” Quinn screamed in surprise as he faced her.

Aurora laughed as Quinn face turned from shocked to annoyed “What was that for” Quinn said as he straightened his shirt, “Couldn’t help it, you’ve always been easy to scare since we were little” Aurora said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Only because you’re so sneaky” Quinn said back, after he'd calmed down he smiled and moved in for a hug, “Glad to see you’re ok” Quinn said as he let go, “I have to say when I heard you saved Shaemoor from those centaurs I was surprised, everyone in the city is talking about you even the nobles are praising your actions” Quinn said.

“It was nothing I was close by and just went to help,” Aurora said looking away from Quinn “Nothing, you took down several Centaurs, stopped a massive Elemental from going wild and saved a ton of lives, that not nothing Aurora,” Quinn said.

Before Aurora could ask Quinn what had been happening since she was out she heard the familiar sounds of hard boots walking quickly towards them, she turned around and her face turned sour, coming right towards them was Two-Blade Pete and his group of lackey's who seemed to be in high spirits like they were getting a treat or something.

Pete noticed Aurora and gave his signature mocking smile as he approached them, “Well, well so the hero grace us with her presence” Pete said mockingly in front of them, his little group laughed at the insult but Aurora stood her ground as she faced Pete, “Hello Pete, didn’t think I’d see you here” Aurora said back.

“Well, I do own this territory so I can go where ever I like freak” Aurora gripped her fist tight so she wouldn't rise to Pete jab at her appearance, Aurora crossed her arms together and gave Pete the usual stare, “What you want Pete?” Aurora asked strongly.

“I’m here for Quinn’s head, he got riot Alice captured” Pete said as he eyed Quinn, “What, Pete come on your joking right” Quinn said, “I don’t joke Quinn, I need Alice for this job and you were supposed to back her up” Pete said as he took out a dagger.

“Pete, I can get her back just give me a chance,” Quinn said as he hid behind Aurora “Not, this time, Quinn and you can’t hide behind this freak forever,” Pete said.

Aurora kicked Pete hard against the wall, the others took out their weapons but Aurora was prepared to take them on, “Stand down” Pete shouted as he got up wiping the blood from his mouth “You got something to say” Pete asked as they both eyed each other.

“Ya, if Quinn got Alice caught then let me and him get her out, you know I can handle myself, but once we do this Quinn debt to you is cleared you hear,” Aurora said as she pointed at Pete defiantly.

Both kept their gaze on one another for a few minutes before Pete sheathed his dagger back behind him, “Fine, but if you fail you and Quinn are dead” Pete said as he and his men left. As Pete disappeared Aurora turned around to Quinn as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Aurora let out a long sigh, “Ok where is Alice being held” she asked sternly, “The Widowmakers have her in their base, I told Alice to stay put but as usual she always runs off” Quinn said, Aurora knew Quinn was making up some excuses for what happened but Aurora knew Alice to well for her to just run off into any rival gang territory without back up. But still she had to help Quinn.

“We better go, you know the way to their hideout Quinn so lead the way” Aurora said as they both left the slums, they made their way towards the Widowmakers territory and soon enough Quinn pointed out their main hideout, “There it is” Quinn pointed to a two story building, “Ok how do we get in” Aurora asked as she observed several Widowmakers enter the building.

“We need a password to get in otherwise they’ll gut us,” Quinn answered, “I know they're a few of these Widowmakers moving around here so if we beat a few of them up and get the password will be in,” Quinn said as Aurora nodded to the plan.

Soon enough they came upon a few thugs under the bridge and tore them apart till one of them gave up the password,  “You sure that what it is, cause if it not” Aurora said holding her fist up “It is, I swear” the thug said as he stared in fear at Aurora.

Aurora let the man go and soon all three thugs ran off in the opposite direction, “You definitely have a way with people” Quinn said sarcastically as Aurora wiped the blood from her cheek “Ya, let go” Aurora said not sounding happy. She didn’t mind beating idiot thugs and gangs for fun or to earn money but she was trying to leave that life behind, but if you begin life-fighting it all you’ll ever do.

As they made their way back to the Widowmakers hideout Aurora took out some leather straps and wrapped them around her hands, she had no weapons but she knew how to fight without one so these idiots could attack all they wanted they’d find she was more the a match for them.

Aurora knocked on the door and a small window opened, “Password” the man asked sounding tired and annoyed.

“Salma’s bloomers,” Aurora said, the man closed the window and the sound of locks being unbolted was the opening they needed, as soon as the door opened a bit Aurora bashed through and stood in the door frame as the Widowmakers jumped from their seats in the main room of the building.

“It’s Pete’s thugs, get them,” said one of the Widowmakers the small group charged at her with their knives and swords but Aurora was quicker to dodge the weapons and soon put the idiots down with her quick punches and jabs to their faces and abdomens, another group appeared from upstairs and came charging down towards them.

Aurora punched, kicked, jumped and dodged every attack and soon had all the thugs lying on the ground in pain, the last thug was bigger but he was soon rolling on the ground like all the other, Quinn followed after her once it was clear.

As both of them made their way upstairs they found Alice tied up and bound by a charm to stop her movement. She noticed Aurora and gave her a quick smile before glaring a Quinn.

“Finally showed up hey,” Alice said sounding annoyed, “Be grateful that we did?” Quinn said as Aurora broke the enchantment and untied her.

“You’re just lucky that Aurora came along Quinn cause if she didn’t I’d plant you in the ground right now,” Alice said shaking her fist in Quinn's, “Its, not my fault you got caught, you just ran off before I caught up so if anything it's your fault” Quinn said back jabbing a finger in Alice's chest.

Quinn and Alice continued to argue as Aurora check to see if the coast was clear when she knew it was safe to leave she reach out and gripped both their ears tightly.

“What was that for?” Alice shouted as she rubbed her ear, “To get your attention, now come on” she said as she moved down the stairs.

After making it back to the slums all three of them waited for Pete to show up, Alice turned towards Aurora and thanked her for the rescue, “It was nothing, I know you’d do the same for me” Aurora said as she leaning against the wall, “Ya though I’d probably charge you for it” both of them laughed and then there was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Alice spoke again.

“You don’t need to be here Aurora, you know whatever Pete promised you he’ll stab you in the back,” she said but Aurora already knew this. “I won’t leave until I know Pete won’t kill tab Quinn just to make a point,” Aurora said.

“I know but still you should…” Alice never got a chance to finish as Pete came around the corner, “Well seems like you held up your end” Pete said as Alice walked up to him, “You better be ready Riot I need you for this job”.

“Ya I’m fine, no thanks to you, I wonder if you really need me for this apothecary job” Alice said which got Aurora attention.

“Keep your mouth, shut,” Pete said as Alice moved off with a few of the guys from earlier , “As for you Quinn your off the hook this time but you’ve still a debt to pay so if you know what good for you, you’ll come with, us” Pete said.

“Stabbing me in back again Pete, do you even keep any of your promises or do you like screwing people over,” Aurora said “Oh no, I keep my word I just don’t keep ones with freak and mixed bloods” Pete chuckled as he turned his back on her “Why you…” Aurora began to advance on Pete but Quinn stopped her.

Aurora  looked at Quinn questionably “No Aurora you’ll only make it worse, besides you’re not part of this anymore so you may as well go” Quinn said sternly. “You can’t be serious, you can’t trust him Quinn he’ll kill you just like he does to those he see as expendable” Aurora said sounding concern for her friend wellbeing.

“I know, but as long as I’m part of the gang no one will touch me, I can handle myself with Pete, beside I’ve only got a bit more to pay off then I’ll leave Pete in good graces and then we can fulfill that promise we made” Quinn said as he smiled and held out his pinky finger.

Aurora sighed as she gripped the bridge of her nose and then held out her own finger; “Promise” she said “A promise to the end” Quinn said as they wrapped their pinky fingers together, this had always been something they both did when making a promise.

As both said goodbye Aurora couldn’t help but worry about Quinn, though she and Alice had paid off her debt two years ago Quinn was the only one left and Pete kept adding interest onto it so even when Quinn was half way though his debt he had more to pay, But Aurora had to trust Quinn that he would be alright.

After leaving the slums Aurora had time to think about what had been happening, it was unusual for Alice and Quinn to be in another gang’s territory, the Widowmakers weren’t that dangerous but they weren’t someone you would cross. Why Alice and Quinn were there she couldn’t think of any reason and she never asked them why.

And what did Pete want with an apothecary; those places only held remedies for treatments which the healer used when magic couldn’t help. Did Pete need something or was it to do with his many schemes involving taking money from people or causing terror.

Aurora shook her head “Whatever it’s about I want no part in it” Aurora thought as she turned the corner towards her home, as she approached her door she was stopped by a Seraph guard.

“Are you Aurora Flameseeker?” the guard asked. “Yes I am, what do you want,” Aurora said as she placed one of her arms against her hip still confused as to why this man was bothering her.

“Captain Thackeray has requested your presence,” the guard said sounding very stern, Aurora was surprised, what did the commander of the seraph want with her.

As they made their way to the inn Aurora had been running over every possible reason for Captain Thackeray wanting to meet her, did he want info on Pete or was he going to invite her to join the Seraph, both sounded ridicules than most of the other reasons in her head but in either case, she wasn't the type to rat anyone out or follow orders.

As they entered the inn Aurora noticed Andrew and Petra talking to some of the locals and regulars, but as soon as Andrew saw Aurora his face lit up like it was wintersday, “Well here the Hero of Shaemoor, can’t believe what Thackeray been telling  us is it true you took down 20 centaurs in one strike” Andrew asked.

Petra shook her head at her father silliness over a rumor “Sorry Andrew I think the captain may have exaggerated, it wasn’t a single strike it was more like 3 strikes” Aurora said l as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

“See what I tell ya, she an honest one Logan even if she come from the slums,” Andrew said as he looked towards the back door.

Captain Thackeray came out of his hiding place and smiled, “Sorry about the rouse, when I asked around about you a lot of people said your one of the strongest thugs in the fighting ring and that you used to be in Two-Blade Pete’s gang” Logan Thackeray said.

Aurora crossed her arms and looked at Captain Thackeray sternly, “You could have just asked me, I don’t like my past but we do what we have to, to survive” Aurora said, Thackeray laughed a bit and gestured Aurora to a table at the back of the inn.

As they both sat down Petra brought over a couple of drinks for them and left them to it, “I went to the Healers house to see you and the Priests said you’d already left," the captain said as Aurora took a sip of her cider.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did back in Shaemoor, you saved a lot of lives at the risk of your own, so I owe you,” Logan said as he too took a sip from his mug.

“Thanks, I’ll remember that” as Aurora said as she placed her mug down on the table, “But something tells me you didn’t ask me here for that” Aurora said look inquisitively at the seraph, Logan expression went serious straight away “You’re right, I wanted to ask you if you know anything about Two-Blade Pete” Logan asked.

Aurora looked out of the nearby window and then back towards the captain, she could see that he was serious about wanting information, “Well as you properly know he runs most of the gang in the slums, he controls a lot that goes in and out of the city that's illegal and pretty much has his hands in many of the ministers and nobles pockets, but I left Pete’s gang two years ago so I don’t know much about his plans or jobs really” Aurora said. 

“I know that the reason I’m asking you is because for the last few weeks he’s been quiet he hasn’t attacked any shops and his gang haven’t been causing any trouble. We’ve also received info that he plans to attack an apothecary outside of Shaemoor” Logan said.

Aurora looked up at Logan in shock, Pete had been quiet and now he was attacking an apothecary for something, she also knew Quinn and Alice would be in trouble if the seraph caught them, she also knew Pete wouldn’t want to leave anyone alive to be a witness and Quinn never had the stomach for murder like the others.

“Are you alright, you’ve gone pale?” Logan asked as Aurora snapped out of her thoughts, “I don’t know much about the apothecary, but I think they plan to attack it today and my friends are with them I have to stop them” Aurora said as she stood up.

“If it today I’ll round up the seraph and make our way there, if you want to save your friends you better do it quickly, I don’t like turning my back but I can’t stop you so we’ll meet you” Logan said as he stood up and left the inn with his soldiers.

Aurora thanked Andrew and Petra for the drinks and kept running till she was outside the city again, she knew of only one Apothecary nearby that Pete would hit and she knew that Captain Thackeray had given her a chance to save Quinn and Alice before he arrived, she just prayed she’d make it in time before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to Guild Wars 2 Dialogue and Characters belong to Arenanet, except for my own OC's.


End file.
